The Glorious Bromides
by lemoncube
Summary: Sasuke's mostly peaceful days are over, all because of Kasuga's photos.


**I do not own Sengoku Basara.  
><strong>

**I was bored and out of ideas so I asked myself, referring to the Chapter 4 (Youth Survivor Game) of Gakuen Basara, 'what did Sasuke do with those rare Kasuga photos he got from Keiji?' and tried to answer the question myself 'cause nobody would answer it for me xD**

**R&R highly appreciated :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared down at the pictures - Kasuga's pictures - in his hands and almost laughed at his foolishness. He'd easily accepted yesterday's very dangerous mission without even thinking about the possibility of being discovered - he definitely needed a few months training and heart-mending to be able to do that mission again.<p>

"Sasuke! Do you mind cooking dinner tonight? I'm gonna go to-"

"Yeah, yeah. Take your time." Sasuke replied immediately to drown out Yukimura's ever enthusiastic voice. It wasn't very logical to be hurting over the one punch Yukimura dealt him, but he was. After explaining the reason why he'd snuck into the infirmary yesterday, Yukimura just stared at him with the eyes of an innocent child - he wouldn't understand what love does to men.

"Damn it."

He heard the door close with a click. Certain that he was already alone, he unzipped his pants and gripped his flaccid cock from the outside of his boxers. He looked at Kasuga's photos and thought about her. It was a little late into the night, so she was probably taking a bath in the bathroom there at the girl's dormitory. He could almost hear the sound of the water coming from the shower, could almost see her naked body - her glorious naked body glistening with all that water, could almost hear her occasional sighs due to the relaxation brought about by the shower.

Soon, he was stroking his already hard length with the eagerness of a teenage lad. He'd always masturbated to the naked form of Kasuga stowed away in his mind, but he relied on pure imagination then. Now that he had photos of her, it was so much easier to strip those clothes off of her using his mind.

"Kasuga." Pumping his hand up and down the shaft of his cock faster, he fixed his eyes on her swimsuit-photo-from-the-rear. He admired her silken hair, her beautiful face, the swell of her breasts and hips. He didn't miss the smallest detail - not the added sheen from the pool water that made her look like a water goddess of some sort, not the way her hair created a beautiful mess around her, not the...

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Damn it." He fixed himself in a rush and ran to the door. "I thought you were-"

"Good evening, Sasuke." Kasuga greeted with a cold voice. She was wearing a fit tank top and pajama pants - not the sexiest outfit but she still looked gorgeous in it.

"Wonderful evening to you too, Kasuga-chan." What better way to disturb his private time than seeing the real Kasuga in front of him? "Did you come here to beat me again?" There was a nervous laugh at the end of his question.

"No. I just..."

Sasuke raised a brow, waiting for her to finish her sentence. He discreetly looked at her generous cleavage and can't help but noticed her stiff nipples poking out through the thin fabric of her tank top. _Probably from the cold_. Then, he glanced at the uncomfortable bulge in his pants and stifled a groan.

Kasuga seemed to notice his distraction, and what seemed to be a deep flush on his face. She hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "The girls told me to give this back to you." Kasuga handed a small notebook to him, which he accepted with a small smirk on his face.

Sasuke shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning on the doorframe. " It wasn't very entertaining, huh?"

Kasuga merely rolled her eyes, but a slight blush has crept its way into her cheeks. "Next time someone so much as sees you in the infirmary, I won't show any mercy." Then, she sauntered off and disappeared into the corner that led to the stairwell.

"How did she get in the boy's dorm?" Sasuke asked to no one in a hushed voice, then closed the door behind him, his cock still throbbing painfully against his jeans. Then and there, he stroked himself – forcefully. The fact that Kasuga had come to the boy's dorm without a bra aroused him too much that in a matter of seconds, he came, shooting his load on Kasuga's swimsuit picture that he'd placed in his pocket a while ago. A short while later, the door he was leaning burst open, throwing him off his musings about Kasuga.

"What were you doing behind the door, Sasuke?" Yukimura asked in an incredulous voice. He noticed Sasuke was holding something paper-like in his hands, but was told "nothing" before he could even ask what it was.

Sasuke smirked, then tucked Kasuga's picture away from sight.


End file.
